


Il mare non sa il mio nome

by theghei_tm



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tragic Romance, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghei_tm/pseuds/theghei_tm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era il 27 Gennaio del 1716, quasi mezzogiorno, quando conobbi il ragazzo che, allora non l'avrei mai pensato, ma mi fece amare. Non qualcuno, anche qualcuno. Mi fece amare il mare, mi insegnò a temerlo, mi ricordò che niente dura per sempre e che tutto può essere infinito. Era il 27 Gennaio 1716, quasi mezzogiorno, quando incrociai quello sguardo che mi avrebbe cambiato la vita per sempre, e mi avrebbe seguito anche quando non ci sarebbe stato più, con me, perso nelle onde tortuose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il mare non sa il mio nome

“ _Io sono nato su questa nave. E qui il mondo passava, ma a duemila persone per volta. E di desideri ce n'erano anche qui, ma non più di quelli che ci potevano stare tra una prua e una poppa_  
[…]  
La terra, quella è una nave troppo grande per me. È un viaggio troppo lungo. È una donna troppo bella. È un profumo troppo forte.  
[…]  
Perdonatemi. Ma io non scenderò.”

_(Novecento - Alessandro Baricco)_

 

 

 

Conoscevo un ragazzo, una volta. Era il tempo dei pirati che erano meglio della marina britannica, perché si guadagnava di più, e si andava in cerca di avventure. Era il tempo dei viaggi interminabili per mare e delle notti passate a guardare le stelle, stretti in coperte sdrucite per ripararsi dal freddo pungente del mare aperto. Era anche il tempo delle tempeste e delle sirene. Era il tempo delle navi che affondavano a due, tre, anche quattro per giorno, per colpa dei loro canti. I marinai si lasciavano ammaliare, stregare... cadevano sotto il loro maleficio e le navi affondavano. Niente di più semplice. Bastava poco, per stregare il cuore di un uomo che nella sua vita non aveva amato altro se non il mare.  
A quel tempo, quasi quarant'anni fa, conoscevo un ragazzo. Forse era mio amico, forse era mio amante, forse non era nessuno e l'ho solo immaginato, per quelli che furono tre anni o poco più. Ne ero innamorato però, di questo sono sicuro tutt'ora. L'ho amato come poche altre persone in vita mia, forse come nessun altro. Quei rari momenti che passavamo assieme, fra una partenza e l'altra, avvolti in lenzuola sporche, stretti l'uno all'altro, sono stati i più belli che abbia mai vissuto. Se mai mi chiedessero se mi sono pentito di qualcosa che successe allora, risponderei che no, non rimpiango niente. Nonostante il dolore, nonostante le lacrime amare, nonostante lui, nonostante me, nonostante noi, com'eravamo allora, giovani e spensierati, senza preoccupazioni. Il mare non ci faceva paura, lo guardavamo dalla prua, e ridevamo. Ci prendevamo gioco di lui.  
Conoscevo un ragazzo, una volta. Era un marinaio, un pirata. Lo amavo e lo persi. È buffo, se ci pensate, il giorno in cui scomparve per sempre, il 27 Gennaio del 1719, lo ricordo come fosse ieri, era quasi mezzogiorno quando mi resi conto che non avrebbe più fatto ritorno... e ricordo come fosse ieri anche il giorno in cui lo conobbi. Era il 27 Gennaio del 1716, era quasi mezzogiorno, quando l' _Esmeralda_ attraccò al porto. Ricordo che scesero tutti. Tutti tranne lui. Rimase lì, a guardare la terra dall'alto della battagliola di poppa. Ricordo che aveva uno guardo triste, ma al tempo stesso sereno, come una malinconia rassicurante. Sembrava guardare alla terra ferma con astio e desiderio insieme, rimpianto e soddisfazione. Ancora oggi, non saprei dire perché non scese mai da quella nave. Ancora oggi, non saprei dire se quella tristezza sempre nascosta dietro i suoi occhi, neri come la pece, sia scomparsa del tutto. Lo conobbi quella fredda mattina di Gennaio, il ventisette, quasi a mezzogiorno, era un martedì. Era lì, fissava la banchina dall'alto e, forse per sbaglio, forse per destino, i nostri sguardi si incrociarono. Ricordo che, quando i suoi occhi incontrarono i miei, ne rimasi incantato. Non avevo mai visto degli occhi così. Erano unici, magnifici, meravigliosi. Ci fissammo per pochi secondi, ma sembrarono infiniti. Ricordo che mi venne istintivo, quasi come se _sapessi di doverlo fare_ , chiedergli come si chiamasse. Fu semplice, naturale, come una scena scritta su un copione letto e riletto, fino allo sfinimento. E lui mi rispose, con quella sua voce, calda e morbida, come una carezza. Mi rispose come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, e mi sorrise. Aveva un sorriso meraviglioso. Fu la prima cosa che amai di lui. Col tempo, amai anche le sue mani, grandi quasi il doppio delle mie, e la sua voce, e i suoi occhi tristi, e i suoi mutismi, e il suo entusiasmarsi ogni volta che la partenza era vicina. Col tempo, amai anche il suo amare più il mare che me, sebbene non persi mai la speranza di potergli fare cambiare idea. Col tempo, imparai ad amare tutto di lui, anche le piccole cose che erano solo sue, come il fatto che si alzasse sempre alle sei e trentacinque precise, né un minuto prima, né un minuto dopo. Col tempo, imparai ad amarlo davvero, ogni volta sempre di più, annegando in quel _noi_ un centimetro alla volta, sempre più a fondo, sempre più senza via di scampo.  
Conoscevo un ragazzo, una volta, quasi quarant'anni fa. Amava _anche_ me, amava di più il mare. Aveva gli occhi tristi e il sorriso più bello del mondo. Era nato e vissuto su una nave, sempre la stessa, senza mai mettere piede a terra; odiava la terra ferma, diceva, non era _casa_. Dalla sua nave, silenzioso, vedeva il mondo e i desideri, i sogni, le paure, della gente. Osservava tutto, in silenzio. Non temeva l'ignoto, ma la terra ferma... era _troppo_ per lui.  
Lo amavo, più di quanto avrei mai creduto possibile, con tutto me stesso, oltre ogni limite.  
Si chiamava Lucian.

 

“ _Tear me down_  
Tell me I don't need to fear  
Tell me now  
Tell me some bodies near  
Cause sirens  
Sirens are all I hear  
They keep calling out  
Calling out someone's name  
Keep calling out  
And all I can do is pray  
That theese sirens  
Sirens don't come our way”

_(Sirens – Tom Odell)_

 

Era il 1718, Marzo, il 3 per la precisione; ogni volta, mi stupisco di come ricordi con esattezza ogni cosa, ogni dettaglio, anche i più insignificanti. Mi rendo conto che Lucian mi è rimasto dentro, come impresso a fuoco nella mia mente, indelebile.  
Era il 3 Marzo del 1718, lo conoscevo da due anni e un mese. Lo amavo, più di quanto immaginassi. Non avrei mai pensato sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che lo avrei visto. Non lo salutai come avrei dovuto, forse. Ma non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo, non potevo immaginarlo. Non poteva immaginarlo nessuno.  
Da mesi, le sirene attaccavano le navi con maggior frequenza, ne affondavano sempre di più, sparivano sempre più marinai; qualsiasi pirata con un po' di buon senso non si sarebbe mai avventurato per mare. Ma il capitano dell'Esmeralda era famoso per la sua temerarietà, niente lo fermava. E così la sua nave salpò, anche quella volta. L'ultima.  
Ne avevamo discusso a lungo, io e Lucian, fissando le travi legnose del soffitto della cambusa, senza guardarci negli occhi, forse per non cogliere nell'altro la paura che, eravamo consapevoli, provavamo entrambi, ma non volevamo ammettere di avere. Continuava a ripetere che erano sciocchezze, che non c'era da preoccuparsi, che il mare era suo amico, non l'avrebbe mai tradito. E poi, chi le aveva mai viste, le sirene? Non lui. E non era tipo da credere a delle stupide dicerie. Era convinto fossero solo un mito, una stupida convinzione, una superstizione, una voce messa in giro dalla marina britannica per spaventare i pirati.  
Allora non me ne resi conto, ero totalmente affascinato da lui, era invincibile, mi dicevo. Credevo sarebbe vissuto per sempre. La paura c'era, ma la scacciavamo via. Non potevamo permetterci di avere paura. Oggi, se ripenso a quel giorno, mi rendo conto di quanto fossimo stupidi, e giovani, pieni di illusioni e sogni. Dicemmo tante cose, quel giorno. Parole buttate al vento, per nascondere il terrore. Me ne rendo conto solo oggi ma, quel giorno, fu la prima volta che Lucian ebbe paura di qualcosa che non fosse la terra ferma. Non so dire come feci a non accorgermene. Se l'avessi notato, forse sarei riuscito a convincerlo a scendere da quella nave. Forse saremmo ancora insieme. Ogni volta che mi pongo questa domanda, che mi assilla da anni, mi convinco sempre di più che, per quanto mi possa chiedere come sarebbe potuto essere se avessimo saputo, se avessi colto la sua paura, mi convinco sempre di più che non si può cambiare quello che è stato. E non credo lo farei, neanche se ne avessi la possibilità.  
Quel giorno, gli chiesi se avesse paura. Gli chiesi se sapesse cosa provoca il canto di una sirena. Mi rispose che non aveva paura di niente. Mi rispose che non sapeva cosa provocasse il canto di una sirena. Mi rispose che, anche se lo avesse saputo, anche se avesse avuto paura, sarebbe partito lo stesso. Mi rispose che non contava cosa sarebbe successo; amava il mare e, se sarebbe dovuto morire, sarebbe stato fra le sue onde.  
In quel momento, mi resi conto che avrebbe sempre amato il mare più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto amare me, anche se mi chiedo spesso se non l'abbia detto solo per lasciarmi di lui un'immagine coraggiosa, di un eroe. Ha sempre voluto sembrare più forte di quanto non fosse, anche quel giorno, si comportò come sempre, senza mostrare emozioni. Non si scopriva mai. Ricordo che l'unica volta che lo vidi spaventato, fu proprio quel giorno, ma allora non diedi importanza alla cosa. Fu un lampo, un istante. Per un attimo, lasciò cadere la maschera imperturbabile che portava sempre e un lampo di paura gli attraversò il volto. Ricordo che lo osservavo con gli occhi semichiusi, fingendo di dormire. Forse fu per quel motivo, perché credeva stessi dormendo, che si concesse di avere paura. Fu solo un secondo. Quando aprii gli occhi, mi guardava sorridendo, tranquillo, rassicurante. Credetti fosse stata solo un'illusione, di essermi immaginato quell'ombra scura sul suo viso.  
Partirono alla sera, alle nove l'Esmeralda aveva lasciato il porto e io avevo visto Lucian per quella che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. L'ultimo ricordo che ho di lui, è una figura scura con il sole calante dietro di sé, che svanisce lentamente nella foschia serale. Me lo sono sempre immaginato sorridente, entusiasta all'idea di una nuova avventura, mentre alzava una mano per salutarmi.  
Ho anche un altro ricordo di quel giorno, sfocato, come se non fosse reale. Ritorna, a volte, quando penso a lui senza rendermene conto. Vedo lui, seduto sul bordo della branda, le gambe incrociate e le mani fra i capelli spettinati, sussurrando qualcosa che suona come una preghiera per scongiurare gli attacchi delle sirene. Ma lui non credeva, non ha mai creduto, non avrebbe senso che stesse pregando. Credo sia solo un'illusione, costruita negli anni, alla luce di cose che ho scoperto col tempo e che ho capito con gli anni e la solitudine.  
Quel giorno, quella sera, lo vidi per l'ultima volta e, forse, quel ricordo era reale. Forse aveva davvero paura. Ma lo lasciai andare lo stesso, come ogni volta. Non gli dissi di restare con me perché l'amavo, non gli dissi mai di amarlo. Dubito l'abbia mai saputo, forse neanche intuito. L'unica cosa a cui vorrei poter rimediare, se solo potessi tornare indietro. Gli direi di amarlo. Non l'ho mai fatto.

 

“ _I'm choking on my words_  
Like I got a noose around my neck  
I can't believe it's come to this  
And dear, I fear  
That this ship is sinking tonight.  
I'm not coming home tonight.”

_(The Sadness Will Never End – Bring Me The Horizon)_

 

Era in viaggio da mesi, quando arrivò _quella_ lettera. Fu quella lettera a cambiare tutto quanto.  
Me la portò un marinaio della ciurma dell'Esmeralda, tornato a casa con una nave mercantile incontrata durante il viaggio, perché stanco del mare.  
Non mi aveva mai scritto.  
Per la prima volta, mi scrisse.  
Per la prima volta, vidi la sua paura, i suoi dubbi, le sue incertezze, capii quanto fossi importante per lui e capii di non essermene mai reso conto.  
In quella lettera, mi mostrò quanto non aveva mai avuto il coraggio, la forza, di mostrarmi prima. Leggendo le sue parole, lo vidi senza quella corazza che aveva sempre, come un muro, per difendersi dal mondo. Mi sembrò così piccolo. Diceva che le aveva viste, le sirene, che aveva ascoltato il loro canto, che ne era uscito vivo per miracolo, che la nave non era affondata solo grazie ad una secca che l'aveva fatta incagliare. Disse che aveva avuto paura, per la prima volta in vita sua, del mare che tanto amava. Disse che mi scriveva perché non sapeva, non era sicuro, di riuscire a tornare indietro. Non era sicuro di farcela. Non quella volta. Disse che il canto delle sirene non era ammaliante, né dolce, e non stregava i cuori, non incantava le anime dei marinai come la più soave delle melodie. Disse che il canto delle sirene lacerava la mente, lasciava aperta al via a paure, tristezze, dubbi, insicurezze, ricordi, dolore, risucchiava via l'anima. Disse che il canto delle sirene conduceva alla pazzia, lentamente, dolorosamente, fino a non sapere neanche più il proprio nome, fino al suicidio. Disse che il canto delle sirene era quanto di più spaventoso ci fosse a questo mondo, e non augurava a nessuno di provarlo.  
Disse che aveva paura. Tanta.  
Disse di stare impazzendo.  
Disse che non era sicuro di riuscire a tornare, quella volta.  
Disse che, se fosse riuscito a tornare indietro, non avrebbe più messo piede in mare.  
Disse che il mare l'aveva tradito.  
Disse che il mare non era più la sua casa.  
Disse tante cose, disse tutto quello che non mi aveva mai detto prima.  
Per la prima volta, ammise di avere paura.  
Per la prima volta, disse di voler rinunciare al mare.  
Per la prima volta, ammise la mia mancanza.  
Per la prima volta, mi resi conto di quanto poco lo conoscessi, di quanto poco tempo avevo passato con lui, di quanto ancora avrei voluto passarne, di quante cose dovevo ancora dirgli, di quanto ancora volevo sapere di lui.  
Per la prima volta, realizzai di averlo dato sempre per scontato.  
Per la prima volta, ebbi paura di perderlo.  
E trascorsi le giornate sulla banchina, fissando l'orizzonte, saltando in piedi ogni volta che una nave spuntava all'orizzonte. Ma non era mai l'Esmeralda. Passai giorni, settimane, mesi, su quella banchina. Non tornò mai più.  
Non me ne resi conto finché non comparve una nave, l'ultima, quella che mi fece perdere le speranze per sempre, all'orizzonte, e attraccò e ne scese l'equipaggio dell'Esmeralda. Ne erano meno della metà, di lui non c'era traccia.  
La nave era affondata, dissero. Il capitano aveva seguito la sorte della sua nave, come diceva il codice. Dissero che di Lucian nessuno sapeva più niente, che probabilmente era annegato con il resto dell'equipaggio. Dissero che non sarebbe tornato. Mai più.  
Pensai che, nonostante la lettera e quello che vi aveva scritto, avesse deciso di morire come aveva sempre detto, in mare, fra le onde che erano la sua casa da sempre. Pensai che, in fondo, avevo sbagliato ad illudermi di essere più importante del mare, per lui. Pensai che l'unico modo per continuare a vederlo, sentirlo, fosse andare per mare. Pensai che dovessi farlo, per lui, perché aveva vissuto in mare, senza mai mettere piede a terra, perché in mare avrei avuto intorno ciò che più amava di più al mondo, avrei avuto l'odore forte della salsedine a riempirmi i polmoni, l'odore del vento di mare, freddo e pungente, sempre appiccicato ai vestiti, ai miei come ai suoi. Pensai di doverlo fare, per illudermi di averlo ancora vicino.

 

“ _My shadow runs with me_  
underneath the Big Wide Sun  
My shadow comes with me  
as we leave it all  
we leave it all Far Behind  
[…]  
Subtle voices in the wind,  
Hear the truth they're telling  
A world begins where the road ends  
Watch me leave it all behind”

_(Far Behind – Eddie Vedder)_

 

Era il 27 Gennaio 1719, quasi mezzogiorno, quando l'equipaggio, ormai decimato, dell'Esmeralda tornò dal suo ultimo viaggio.  
Era il 27 Gennaio 1719, quasi mezzogiorno, quando realizzai che non avrei rivisto Lucian, mai più. Non sarebbe più tornato.  
Era il 27 Gennaio 1716, quasi mezzogiorno, quando conobbi Lucian. Ed era il 27 Gennaio 1719, quasi mezzogiorno, quando scomparve per sempre. Buffo, vero? Le coincidenze sono così strane, a volte.  
Quel giorno, decisi di lasciarmi tutto alle spalle, di andare per mare, come lui aveva fatto per tutta la vita. Decisi di salire sulla prima nave pirata del porto e salpare. Pensai che avrei potuto compensare la mancanza di lui, con il mare. Pensai che il mare era la sua casa, che ne aveva l'odore addosso, che, se fossi stato per mare, avrei avuto il suo odore sempre intorno, l'avrei sentito sempre vicino, come se non fosse mai andato via. Pensai tante cose, pensai forse più di quanto avessi mai fatto per prendere una decisione, pensai per giorni, senza sapere se fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Alla fine, decisi che non m'importava. Decisi di seguire la sua scia, in mare.  
Credevo di stare seguendo il cuore, di stare seguendo lui, la sua ombra. Credevo di stare seguendo il suo ricordo, fra le onde impetuose. Ma fu quando salpai, quando mi ritrovai per la prima volta in vita mia su una nave, in mezzo al mare, al largo, senz'altro che acqua a perdita d'occhio, ovunque posassi lo sguardo, che capii.  
Mi resi conto di quanto mi sbagliassi, di quanto non avessi capito di lui.  
Non era vero che non mi amava.  
Mi amava, forse anche più di quanto lo amassi io. Mi amava.  
Mi ero sbagliato, fino a quel momento, mi ero sbagliato e non l'avevo mai capito.  
Dovetti viaggiare, assaporare l'ebrezza del non vedere altro che distese infinite d'acqua intorno a me, scoprire il perché delle piccole cose che lo caratterizzavano, come l'abitudine di svegliarsi sempre allo stesso orario, con precisione quasi maniacale, il non mostrare quasi niente di sé, restare legati ai sogni, ai desideri, non dimenticarsi chi si è. Scoprii che il mare lo amavo anche io, più di quanto amassi lui. Capii il perché della sua diffidenza per la terra ferma, il perché della tristezza celata nel nero dei suoi occhi.  
Col tempo, mi innamorai.  
Mi innamorai del mare.  
E sono passati quarant'anni ormai, e ricordo ancora tutto come fosse ieri, come se non fosse passato neanche un secondo, da quando conobbi Lucian. Mi è rimasto impresso a fuoco nella mente. E in questi anni senza di lui, passati per mare, ho imparato a conoscerlo, attraverso le onde e i venti. Ho imparato a riconoscere dettagli che mi erano sfuggiti, a capire tante cose che allora mi erano incomprensibili. Ho imparato ad amarlo, più di quanto non lo amassi allora.  
Per questo, ogni volta che penso a cosa farei, se avessi l'occasione di tornare indietro, mi dico che lascerei tutto com'era e com'è. Perché lui ha avuto la vita che ha sempre voluto ed è morto cullato dalle onde del mare, come ha sempre detto di voler morire, a casa. Perché, grazie a lui, ho vissuto. Ho vissuto davvero. E ho amato, come non avrei mai creduto di poter amare. Oltre ogni limite. E ogni volta che mi guardo indietro e vedo la terra che si allontana, non posso fare a meno di sorridere, e capisco il perché dei suoi sorrisi tristi e insieme pieni di soddisfazione.

 

_******* _

 

“ _The boat may sink but I'm not gonna rock it  
Cos the sea doesn't know my name”_

_(Things That Stop You Dreaming – The Passenger)_

 

Ho sempre vissuto per mare ma, al contrario di tanti altri marinai, ho sempre pensato di non essere nessuno. Ho incontrato molti pirati, marinai, corsari anche, che credevano di essere i padroni del mare, che quando sarebbero morti, li avrebbero ricordati in tanti, che non sarebbero passati in silenzio. Non sono mai stato uno di loro. Ho sempre pensato che avrei vissuto nell'ombra e che, quando me ne sarei andato, nessuno avrebbe pianto la mia dipartita. Ho sempre pensato che non avrei lasciato un ricordo importante nella vita di qualcuno e, davvero, non mi rendeva infelice saperlo. Ero contento della mia vita silenziosa. Amavo il mare ed era la mia casa. Cosa importava essere ricordato da tutti, una volta che non sarei più stato su questa terra? E se, su questa terra, non ci sono mai stato, non ha ancora meno senso tutto questo affannarsi per venire ricordato? Ho sempre pensato che la vita vada vissuta in silenzio, per se stessi, senza preoccuparsi di cosa penseranno gli altri quando non ci saremo più. L'ho sempre pensato e continuerò a pensarlo. Ho vissuto tutta la vita sull'Esmeralda, senza mai mettere piede a terra. Non mi è mai piaciuta la terra ferma, molto meglio il mare. Credo che mi darebbero del pazzo, ma affermerei con decisione, a chiunque me lo chiedesse, che sono innamorato del mare. Non ho mai amato niente e nessuno quanto amo il mare. È la mia casa, ho vissuto per mare da che ne ho memoria e la terra, per me è troppo. È complicata, la gente con i piedi per terra, che non sogna, non viaggia, non conosce il mondo, per me è troppo. Non la capisco. Per questo è meglio il mare. È semplice. La gente che va per mare la capisco, sono come me, innamorati delle onde, dei venti, delle tempeste anche, dei naufragi. I naufragi sono meravigliosi, tragici, certo, ma meravigliosi. Se ci pensate, un naufragio avviene perché un comandante non riesce a governare la sua nave, non riesce a governare il mare. Non è meraviglioso? Il mare è ingovernabile. Libero. Senza padroni. E chi si illude di poterlo piegare al suo volere è solo uno stolto. E stolti sono anche quei pirati che cercano di farsi ricordare per le loro imprese, per aver piegato il mare al proprio volere.  
Un marinaio, un pirata, un qualsiasi uomo che prenda il largo, non lo fa per essere ricordato, quelli sono gli stupidi, quelli che non sanno cosa sia il mare e che si illudono di poterlo governare. Un marinaio, un pirata, un qualsiasi uomo che prenda il largo, lo fa perché sente il richiamo del mare, dei suoi venti, delle sue onde, della sua vita, della sua grandezza. E quando si è per mare... oh, non capireste, non saprei descrivervi, è così, una sensazione indescrivibile. Non saprei dire se è bella, brutta, turbante, rassicurante. Non l'ho ancora capito, sono ancora troppo giovane, o almeno così dicono i vecchi marinai qui sulla nave. So solo che, quando sono per mare, lontano da qualsiasi terra e non vedo nient'altro che acqua a perdita d'occhio, mi sento piccolo e sento tutta la potenza delle onde contro lo scafo e l'odore dei venti, ognuno proveniente da un luogo diverso, che portano l'odore della terra da cui vengono e delle acque che hanno solcato, e sento di poter andare ovunque.  
Non ho mai pensato di poter governare il mare.  
Ho sempre pensato che sarei morto fra le sue braccia, cullato dalle onde.  
Poi è successo che un 27 di Gennaio, quasi a mezzogiorno, ho cambiato idea.  
Conobbi un ragazzo, quel 27 di Gennaio, quasi a mezzogiorno, aveva gli occhi grigi come nuvole cariche di pioggia, mi sorrideva dal basso della banchina e, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, mi chiese come mi chiamavo, e gli risposi, e sorrisi. Non so bene perché, ma ricordo che lo feci salire a bordo, approfittando dell'assenza del capitano, e poi forse diventammo amici, forse amanti, forse me ne innamorai. Non so bene cosa successe dal momento in cui i nostri sguardi si incrociarono, so solo che da quel 27 di Gennaio, quasi a mezzogiorno, il mare non fu più l'unico dei miei pensieri, non fu più l'unico posto che considerassi casa, non fu più l'unica cosa che amassi. Da quel momento, quel ragazzo rimase fra i miei pensieri, inciampandovi ogni tanto, come per caso. Fra le sue braccia, mi sentivo a casa. Sentivo di amarlo, e lo amo tutt'ora.  
Da quel giorno, non desiderai più una vita in silenzio. Da quel giorno, volli fare in modo che mi ricordasse, solo lui. Volevo che il mio ricordo restasse nel suo cuore anche dopo che me ne fossi andato. Non pensai più che morire fra le onde fosse la migliore delle morti, volevo che ci fosse lui, perché di sicuro avrei avuto tante cose da dirgli che avevo mancato di dirgli in vita prima di andarmene per sempre.  
Col tempo, fra un viaggio per mare e l'altro, imparai a conoscerlo meglio e mi resi conto solo dopo qualche mese che ancora non conoscevo il suo nome. Per me, lui era come il mare, ingovernabile, libero. Sentivo che sapendo il suo nome, avrei potuto in un certo senso confinarlo, come se delle lettere potessero racchiudere tutto quello che era. Non mi sembrava giusto, e non seppi mai come si chiamasse. Non glielo chiesi mai, non me lo disse mai. Ancora oggi mi chiedo come si chiami.  
Non avrei mai voluto che le cose andassero come sono andate, ma se potessi tornare indietro, non cambierei niente di ciò che è stato. Perché, se non fosse accaduto quello che è accaduto, ora non sarei l'uomo che sono e non sarei riuscito a capire che dovevo salvarmi, che nessuno l'avrebbe fatto per me e che dovevo cambiare. Non avrei vissuto come ho vissuto e non avrei amato come ho amato. Non cambierei niente, di ciò che è stato. Nonostante lui, nonostante me, nonostante noi. Non cambierei niente.

 

 

“ _Bursting through a blood red sky_  
A slow landslide  
and the world we leaved behind  
It's enough to lose your head,  
Disappear and not return again...”

_(Underwater – MIKA)_

 

Era Marzo, il 3, del 1718, lo ricordo come fosse ieri, quando partii e vidi quegli occhi grigi salutarmi per l'ultima volta. Forse, se avessi saputo che sarebbe successo quel che è successo, sarei partito lo stesso. Forse, prima di partire, gli avrei detto che l'amavo. Non gliel'ho mai detto. Non ne ho avuta l'occasione. Mi chiedo cosa mi avrebbe risposto se glielo avessi detto. Forse semplicemente non avrebbe detto niente, avrebbe sorriso, uno di quei sorrisi solo suoi, un po' storti, come se fossero tirati, e poi avrebbe inclinato la testa sulla spalla destra, dicendomi di non sapere quel che dicevo.  
Devo confessare che mi manca. Ormai sono passati quarant'anni da quando lo vidi l'ultima volta, un braccio in alto a salutare, una mano in tasca, il sorriso storto e la giacca aperta, sollevata dal vento freddo.  
Vederlo scomparire lentamente, mentre la nave lasciava il porto, quella volta, mi fece sentire strano. Mi sembrò di stare lasciando andare un mondo intero, mi sembrò che una parte di me, per quanto piccola, fosse rimasta con lui, da qualche parte in una delle sue tasche bucate.  
Non sentii più il mare come casa, mi sembrava fosse un inutile ostacolo a quel _noi_ che mai avevo realizzato di volere davvero _,_ mi sembrò fosse diverso. Sentivo di essere cambiato. Mi sembrò di non appartenere più a quel mondo imprevedibile di onde, venti, tempeste, naufragi e viaggi interminabili. Guardando quella distesa d'acqua immensa che mi circondava, ebbi la sensazione di essere un intruso. Il mare mi guardava con astio, mi diceva che non era più posto per me, quello. Mi diceva di cambiare rotta e tornare indietro.  
Per un momento, ricordo che pensai seriamente di tuffarmi e tornare indietro a nuoto.  
Folle.  
Passai quel viaggio tormentandomi nel ricordo dell'ultima conversazione che avevamo avuto. Non gli avevo detto che avevo paura, non gli avevo detto che temevo di morire, non gli avevo detto che non sapevo se sarei tornato. Non mi ero mai mostrato debole, ai suoi occhi. Non avevo mai lasciato che vedesse oltre il muro. Decisi di scrivergli. Non gli avevo mai scritto.  
Gli raccontai tutte le mie paure, le mie insicurezze, i dubbi, le angosce, tutto. Gli dissi che temevo di non poter tornare indietro, di non poter tornare da lui. Gli dissi che mi mancava.  
Non spedii la lettera.  
Poi arrivarono le sirene.  
Non credevo esistessero davvero, ma eccole lì, attorno alla nave. Cantavano. Non era affatto un canto soave, sembrava più un lamento, un urlo straziante, dilaniante. Il loro canto lacerava la mente. Molti pirati si gettarono in mare, altri cercarono di resistere, di portare la nave lontano da lì, in salvo. Ancora con la testa piena del suono disumano del loro canto riuscimmo a trarci in salvo. La nave non affondò solo grazie ad una secca. Il timoniere non resse, si tuffò, preferendo la morte al canto delle sirene. Fortunatamente la nave si incagliò, non affondando.  
Il canto delle sirene mi aveva dilaniato la mente, portando alla luce tutto quello che avevo sempre tenuto nascosto, persino a me stesso, fingendo non esistesse, illudendomi di essere invincibile.  
Finii la lettera, raccontai delle sirene, del loro attacco, dissi che avevo paura.  
L'affidai ad un marinaio che, stanco del mare, aveva approfittato del passaggio di una nave mercantile per tornare a casa e vivere i suoi ultimi anni di vita al fianco della moglie e i figli.  
Mi chiedo se l'abbia mai ricevuta, se l'abbia letta, cosa deve aver pensato leggendola.  
La nave si salvò dalle sirene, ma poi arrivò la tempesta. Gli scogli, senza un timoniere, furono impossibili da evitare. Eravamo in pochi, non abbastanza da governare una nave in una tempesta.  
Naufragammo.  
Sopravvissi per miracolo.  
Quando tornai, lo feci a bordo di una nave anonima, che trasportava spezie dall'India all'Inghilterra e mi aveva trovato in mezzo al mare, legato ad una trave di legno.  
Misi piede a terra per la prima volta in vita mia.

 

“ _Sixteen springs and sixteen summers gone now_  
Cartwheels turn to car wheels through the town  
And they tell him, “Take your time. It won't be long now.  
'Til your drag your feet to slow the circles down”

_And the seasons they go 'round and 'round and 'round_  
And the painted ponies go up and down  
We're captive on the carousel of time  
We can't return we can only look behind  
From where we came  
And go 'round and 'round and 'round  
In the circle game”

_(The Circle Game – Joni Mitchell)_

 

Fu strano, scendere a terra, non sentire più quella familiare instabilità sotto le scarpe, non sentire più il legno ma la ghiaia. Fu strano, ma in qualche modo confortante. Era come se avessi vissuto in precarietà fino ad allora, e solo in quel momento me ne rendessi conto.  
Appena fui a terra, lo cercai.  
Lo cercai nelle vie da cui lo vedevo sempre arrivare, dall'alto della battagliola di poppa. Lo cercai nelle locande, fra la folla, chiesi ai passanti, controllai nei vicoli, senza trovarlo. Poi un uomo anziano, mi disse che aveva visto un ragazzo dagli occhi grigi salpare con una nave, qualche mese prima.  
Non avrei mai pensato sarebbe andato per mare, diceva sempre che non gli piaceva e, quando gli chiedevo perché, mi diceva che era perché gli portava via il cuore, e io non capivo.  
Quel giorno, capii cosa intendesse dire. Quel giorno, mi sentii anche io come se il mare mi avesse portato via il cuore, come se me l'avesse strappato dal petto, lasciandovi un buco doloroso. Realizzai di aver sempre dato per scontato la sua presenza, di aver sempre dato per scontato che fosse lì, ad aspettarmi, quando sarei tornato. Non avevo mai preso in considerazione l'idea di poterlo perdere. E, in quel momento, realizzai che l'avevo perso, che probabilmente non l'avrei più rivisto, che avrei sempre avuto un buco doloroso nel petto, perché il mio cuore, l'aveva portato via con sé il mare, quando lui era partito per sempre.  
Per anni mi sono chiesto cosa l'avesse spinto a prendere il largo, senza mai riuscire a darmi una risposta. Ricordo che, una sera, ero ubriaco in una locanda e feci quella stessa domanda all'oste; mi disse che gli uomini prendono il largo per due motivi, per inseguire un sogno, o per dimenticarne uno. Lo guardai senza espressione, realizzando solo in quel momento quanto potessi essere stato importante per lui, fino al punto da spingerlo a prendere il mare, per vivere come avevo vissuto io. Realizzai che era salpato per inseguire la mia ombra, persa da qualche parte fra le onde del mare. Non avrei mai pensato che mi amasse a tal punto. Non lo credevo possibile.  
Passarono sedici primavere e sedici estati da quel giorno. Non ci fu notte che non lo sognai, che non pensai a lui, a dove potesse essere, a cosa stesse facendo, se mi amasse ancora, se gli mancassi. Tante domande e nessuna risposta.  
Mi dicevano che non dovevo preoccuparmi, sarebbe passata anche quella. Non riuscivo a credere a nessuna di quelle parole, non vedevo possibile un'uscita da quel tunnel di ricordi. Erano confortanti, in un certo modo, non volevo lasciarli andare. Mi ci crogiolavo come un gatto in una pozza di sole, erano uno sprazzo di felicità, un lampo che mi faceva sorridere nel buio della notte, fra le lacrime versate per la sua mancanza. Erano rassicuranti, quasi. Se esistevano quei ricordi, sapevo che lui non era stato solo un sogno, che era stato reale, che ci eravamo amati davvero, che quello che era stato non era solo frutto della mia mente ma era reale. Ma _era stato_ e non era più.  
Dovette passare un po' di tempo perché mi rendessi conto che non si poteva vivere di ricordi, e capii che dovevo accettare le cose come erano, che non potevo tornare indietro e cambiare quello che era stato. Non potevo e, se ci penso oggi, penso non l'avrei fatto comunque. Ancora non passa giorno che non mi chieda dove sia lui, se sia ancora per mare, se mi stia ancora cercando fra le onde e i venti, se si ricordi ancora di me. Ma non cambierei nulla di quello che è stato, perché scendere da quella nave, lasciare il mare, abbandonare quella parte di me che ne era innamorata, è stata la scelta migliore che potessi fare. Nonostante lui non ci sia più, non con me.  
Quel ragazzo dagli occhi grigi, è stato la mia casa, per tanti anni; forse lo è ancora, da qualche parte lì fuori, fra le onde, in viaggio verso chissà dove, ma il mare non lo è più. Per salvarmi ho dovuto abbandonarlo, per non impazzire, per non farmi conoscere da lui, ho dovuto abbandonarlo. Per salvarmi, sono dovuto scendere da quella nave, che era la mia vita, e abbandonare le onde e i venti, che erano casa. Per salvarmi, sono dovuto andare via da tutto ciò che conoscevo, per non farmi conoscere da quel che chiamavo casa e invece era una prigione a cielo aperto, e inventarmi una nuova vita dove nessuno mi conosceva e dove non ero nessuno, prima che il mare sapesse chi ero.  
E come ho sempre pensato, il mare non sa il mio nome, non l'ha mai saputo, non lo saprà mai. Resterò uno sconosciuto ai suoi occhi. Forse, quando morirò, avrò nostalgia delle sue onde e avrò la folle idea di tuffarmi e morire cullato dal lento danzare dei suoi flutti ma, per ora, va bene così... _il mare non sa il mio nome_.

 

 

 

“ _Io, che non ero stato capace di scendere da questa nave, per salvarmi sono sceso dalla mia vita. Gradino dopo gradino. E ogni gradino era un desiderio. Per ogni passo, un desiderio a cui dicevo addio._  
Non sono pazzo, fratello. Non siamo pazzi quando troviamo il sistema per salvarci. Siamo astuti come animali affamati. Non c'entra la pazzia. È genio, quello. È geometria. Perfezione. I desideri stavano strappandomi l'anima. Potevo viverli, ma non ci son riuscito.  
Allora li ho incantati. E a uno a uno li ho lasciati dietro di me. Geometria. Un lavoro perfetto.”

_(Novecento – Alessandro Baricco)_


End file.
